Dance
Dance Options Dance GCSE includes controlled assessment / coursework, and so is difficult to arrange for private candidates. The exam centre has to mark this coursework itself, and few schools will consider this unless you are a pupil there. Some dance schools offer GCSE dance via weekend or evening classes, and this is your most likely opportunity. Home-educated students may take alternative dance qualifications such as dance grade exams instead, and these are usually accepted to get you onto Level 3 courses in dance at college or sixth form. Colleges tend to be more flexible about entry requirements for performance arts, where audition is important. Often school pupils are unable to take GCSE dance because of timetabling problems or if their school doesn't offer it, so there is always an alternative pathway to further study in this subject. College schemes for home-educated teenagers aged 14-16 sometimes offer a Performing Arts Level 2 qualification which is a GCSE equivalent. What's on offer varies by area, but there is also a special 'infill' scheme for home-educated teenagers which many colleges do not know about - so do read the College page before approaching them to ask, as they may otherwise simply say they're not offering 14-16 courses without giving you a chance to find out more. Where can you take GCSE Dance? Here are some places we have heard of; if you find others, please add them to the list either by clicking Edit, or pop it in the comments box at the bottom. Ask on local home education and community groups to find out if there is anything in your area, and it's worth trying a local web search just in case something new is on offer - just search 'GCSE Dance' and see what comes up in your region. Royal Academy of Dance in London, SW11 Innovation Dance Studio , Finchley, North London - approx £1500 for the entire course, can pay in instalments. Most students take in years 9 & 10. North Cheam Academy of Dance. Hayes, Middlesex - Babel School of Dance . Can take from Yr 8 onwards. £600 per year, 2-year course, plus extras. Watford / St Albans, Herts - Victoria Jane School of Dance Hertfordshire / Essex - Graham School of Dance Norfolk - The Garage . £1700 for entire course. Alternative Dance Qualifications Dance grades from a number of organisations are OFQUAL-accredited at Level 1, 2 or 3. See for example: ISDT Grades and Royal Academy of Dance Grades - Recognition and Accreditation. Dance Grades 6 and higher carry UCAS points for university application and can be included on the Qualifications section of the UCAS form - see Filling out the UCAS form for how. Awarding organisations on the UCAS system include: * RAD - UCAS points info * BBO * IDTA * ISTD * NATD * RSL There may be other awarding organisations whose grades carry points - do check when you are ready to make your application. Arts Awards can be taken in Dance - here's an example of a programme from Trinity Laban Dance Arts Awards . Please see the Art page for more information on Arts Award College schemes for home-educated teenagers aged 14-16 sometimes offer a Performing Arts Level 2 qualification which is a GCSE equivalent.